


安仓 十次他糟糕的告白

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma





	安仓 十次他糟糕的告白

大仓第一次和安田的告白是在七岁，那是场彻底的失败。比约定的时间早了太多地站在夏天的大太阳下，捏着纸条紧张地走来走去，嘴里叽叽咕咕，把可能的情形在脑海里排演一遍又一遍，像咖啡因上瘾一样焦虑。可最后临阵眼前黑了一片，石头似的因为中暑倒在地上。

还是很丢脸地被安田送去了医院。

第二次他没死心，不放弃地用自己可怜的词汇量拼拼凑凑地写成了一封情书。可惜他错在在课上去完成这么一项事业，而他身旁坐的丸山又非要抢来看个究竟。两人争抢中那被折得四四方方的情书飞了出去。

大仓心跳地厉害，一心一意地看那纸条在空中划中一条曲线——大抵是他的诚心诚意感动了上天——它准确无误地砸中了安田的后脑勺。

快捡起来！拆开看看！大仓疯狂祈祷。可惜神明不眷顾第二次，甚至更糟的，那玩意儿被更年期的黑框眼镜女老师捡起来，看都不看地扔进了废纸篓。“大仓。”，她的声音冷得像块冰，“中午去办公室站着。 ”

大仓靠在角落里，第五十七次咒骂老师和丸山的时候。老旧的门被推开了，并不是吃完午饭的某个老师，而是安田。

“嘘。”安田眼角弯弯的，做着手势，像玩什么间谍游戏一样，俯着身体溜进来。

“炒面面包！”饥饿感让大仓优先关注安田手里的面包，狼吞虎咽地咬了好几口才稍稍平复了心情。“你……怎么来了。”

“还问我——怕你没吃午饭太饿了啊。”安田笑嘻嘻的。

“唔。”大仓有点不好意思又在心底偷偷地愉快，好像明明是自己表白对象的安田，成了他的同盟。

“你刚才用纸条砸我了是不是？你写了什么？”

安田的圆眼睛看着大仓，叫他慌了神。“没，没什么！”

“到底是什么？”

“快别问了——”

他俩还在玩闹。外头传来老师之间的谈笑声，安田赶忙一溜烟地走了，纸条的事情不了了之。留下一个打着饱嗝，红了脸的大仓。

第三次他决定自己不亲自出面，叫丸山帮他转交，可他却光顾着和野猫玩耍忘了个干净。第四次更糟，他以为高年级的学生会更靠谱些，便傻愣愣地拜托了横山，谁知道对方把那封信不知丢在了哪个角落，不见踪迹。

大仓年长了几岁，更加成熟，做事情也大抵更加严谨，大抵。第五次他事先付钱给了真真假假的占卜师，挑了所谓最好的日子，给他零花钱攒下买来的项链包上亮闪闪的丝带。学着电视里大人的模样，用水给头发塑形。

他想，这下一定万无一失。噔噔噔地去找安田，叫他欣喜的是，还没到安田家，便在一条路对面看到了他。

好兆头。他想，眉梢都勾上喜悦。

他焦急地等，等挡住他视线的火车赶紧开走，好穿过路去看到安田可爱的笑。

可他最终一步也没踏出去，呆呆地看着一个荷叶边裙子在风中飘扬的女孩子挨到安田的身边，两人说说笑笑地离开，不给大仓一眼。

那个装着项链的漂亮盒子，最后被塞在便利店前臭烘烘的垃圾桶里，露出金色的一角。

那之后大仓和安田之间像是竖了墙，大仓知道这不是谁的错——非要说的话，也是他自己的。安田几次想打破这面墙，和大仓就是用背抵着，低着头沉默着不给对方那个机会。

“你到底怎么了？……我们到底怎么了？”不止一次安田用有种担忧和太妃糖气息的语气问他。

怎么了？怎么了？大仓问自己，可他也没有答案。他总是想再等等，或许再等等就又能恢复从前和安田并肩坐在公园长凳上的心情。

再等等。就等到了初中毕业的聚餐上。

不知是谁安排的座位。安田和大仓又坐在了一起，起初确实有点尴尬，但两人都有其他的很多玩伴，倒也不妨碍他们加入那些哄笑与推来推去的奶油蛋糕。

很快话题转到了感情上——

不知谁高声问“安田！你和那个女孩到底什么关系！”

安田呆了一会儿，总算在众人的起哄中害臊地解释，“那是我远房表姐！你们在想什么！”

国王游戏，尖叫，高笑，推推搡搡。此刻这一切都和大仓没了关系，他在安田的身边勾起最真心的笑，哪怕他根本没提那远方表姐是否就是那个荷叶边。

单方面却叫人心里满足的，大仓知道这场冷战结束了。

他侧过头对安田说了什么。

“你说什么tacchon，太吵了我听不清！”安田似乎也从中明白了某种暗示，弯弯的眼同从前一致。

“没什么！”大仓高笑着，心情从未有的好。

那是他第六次告白，只有他一人听见的，也只想他一人知道的告白。从此后起他对安田的感情即宛若蜂蜜般，只是更加甜蜜，更加黏稠。

第七次告白姗姗来迟，得到高中毕业后。安田去了音乐学院，大仓开始他模特的工作，或许是新年的祈愿有了作用——他们同在东京。

大仓学会了喝酒，他醉后壮着胆子敲下一段炙热的消息，每句话都火热无比堪称谁都不能拒绝的杰作，朦朦胧胧中误以为自己点了发送。第二天在厕所醒来时，才发觉自己的爱语和手机，以及好不容易积攒的勇气一起进了下水道，和污水一并了。

太糟糕了。他想，不管是我还是酒精。

那个秋天的夜晚一切都太好，温柔的风，和舒的气温，以及大仓不能再等的心情。他打给安田，一连串地说了好多，又或者很少——就这段“非分之想”持续了十多年而言——一切想说的话，或者吞吞吐吐，或者流畅地倒给了安田。

“你——”

“我没醉。”大仓以为他会很冷静，可握着手机的手轻轻在抖，“你回答我，回答我。”

过了好一会儿那头才传来声音，“等着，我去你家。”

大仓挂了电话，先是漫无目的地在小小的出租屋里转了几圈。他强迫自己冷静，吸取从前的教训，但没用。他紧张地不行，只能依靠酒精。

最后安田敲门的时候，捏扁了的啤酒罐堆满了茶几。

大仓砸吧砸吧嘴，迷迷瞪瞪脚步虚浮地给人开了门。下一秒就一身酒气地扑到了心上人身上去，像只过分黏人的动物。

安田叹气，不明白自己来的最初目的是什么。废了好大力气才把大仓拖到沙发上去，挽起袖子去给毛巾浸水。

安田温柔而细致地给大仓擦脸和身体，半途中被扯住了袖子，转头看大仓睁开了眼睛，里头像藏着糖果似的。

“我喜欢你。”，他用从未有的认真，柔软的语气说。

安田呼吸一滞。

“我爱你。”大仓又说，还小孩子般地做着无声的口形，我爱你，我爱你。

我，爱，你。

安田的眼神将他的心迹暴露无遗，他抓着大仓的手，两人四目相接，气氛太好。安田的话就在嘴边。

大仓却在这会儿，又合上了眼，像个蠢货一样昏昏睡去。

长串的自白与湿哒哒的我爱你，这便是大仓第八次和第九次告白。

第十次告白是最糟的一次。

大仓把安田叫了出来，说什么也想做个了结。有了之前经历，他无论如何都没办法好好地面对安田了。

从地点就可以看出这次的糟糕，不是在咖啡馆，不是在浪漫的水族馆。而是在公园的长凳边，偏偏那时候秋风已有了寒冷的意思。

更糟的是，当安田到了大仓面前时，他又什么都说不出了。仿佛那天的电话耗尽了他的语言功能。

“我……”抠手心，抠手心。

“要和我交往吗？”安田说得无比自然，笑容比当时的太阳还更温暖些。

“诶？”

“你叫我出来，不是为了这个吗。”安田一步步靠近大仓，看对方脸上惊讶的表情，“我也好早好早——”

“想告诉tacchon你了，我喜欢你。”

“所以，要和我交往吗？”

第十次告白是最糟的一次，寒风吹得黄叶飘零，大仓所有的话堵在胸口。可那又又什么关系。

此刻那两个相拥，亲吻的身影，他们的故事与心意，胜过世间一切传唱的美好。


End file.
